Shades of Gray
by Cibbler
Summary: Harry Potter crawls out from under Dumbledore's thumb after the battle at the DoM. He's going to win this war his way and he's not afraid to break the rules. -Adopted from Firstsecond-
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer. I don't own anything Harry Potter related and I'm not making any money of this. I did not even come up with this story.

The original author, Firstsecond, had to abandon this story which really disappointed me. Its one of those stories which I got hooked on with the first word and which I think was too good to let go. So Firstsecond allowed me to adopt the story. Hopefully I'll do it justice.

What's posted in this chapter is what Firstsecond has written. The next posting will be the first of what I've written.

Ship: Harry/Hermione

Shades of Gray

The Black family library had books that made the most frightening tomes of Hogwarts' Restricted Section look very tame in comparison. Dark magic—curses, potions, **rites—**was literally at Harry Potter's fingertips all summer.

Grimmauld Place had closed itself to the Order on its new owner's instructions. Harry told them that the will Sirius left must not have taken into account the house's own magic. It would only let itself be owned by one it deemed worthy—which was true. Harry just didn't tell them that he had been found worthy.

Dumbledore was unable to break down the old, powerful wards and so the Order had found a new headquarters.

As he'd expected, Harry's request to spend the summer with the Ron's family had been denied. Dumbledore insisted that Harry stay with his aunt and uncle to renew the blood wards, so Harry had dutifully agreed and then promptly moved into his godfather's home.

That had been weeks ago and despite the frantic post he kept receiving, Harry felt no inclination to tell anyone where he was. He wrote back to everyone telling them he was safe, but ignored the threats from his headmaster.

Dobby had brought Winky to him and she had happily bound herself to him. He'd been unable to give Kreacher the clothing he deserved because of all the secrets he'd heard while the Order met at the house, but Harry had taken great delight in informing him that his head would never hang on the wall with the other elves that had died serving the Black family. The devastated expression on the wretched beast's wrinkled face had taken away some of the pain that living with the creature who had betrayed Sirius.

Dobby himself didn't live with Harry, but he popped in frequently the first several days of the summer to help Winky clean.

The house was unrecognizable now. Furniture gleamed, the silverware glistened, the rooms were flooded with light, and though Harry doubted Grimmauld Place would ever feel as homey as The Burrow, the elegant surroundings were growing on him and he saw glimpses of the refined man who had been his godfather in the house.

The-Boy-Who-Lived had spent an equal amount of time exploring the treasures his new home held and soaking up as much knowledge as he could from the rare books he knew he'd never have access to once the school term began.

He discovered that whatever the Ministry of Magic used to detect underage spell casting could not reach through the archaic wards set on the Black family's ancestral house. Since then he'd been practicing defensive and offensive spells for hours every day. The events at the Department of Mysteries still haunted his nightmares, but Harry swore that Sirius' death would not be in vain. He would avenge his family.

However, he was growing surer and surer that following Dumbledore was not the best way to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. His headmaster had kept too many secrets from him—secrets that, had Harry known, could have saved Sirius.

The more Harry thought about Dumbledore's actions the more his faith in his once hero fell.

The strikes against the manipulative old wizard were stacking up. Dumbledore has spoken for Snape but allowed Sirius to be thrown in Azkaban without a trial.

Dumbledore had turned a blind eye to Harry's living conditions at the Dursleys. Even if he had been unaware for the first ten years, after Harry's Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs the man would have known of the abuse. Still he sent Harry back every summer regardless. Who did that to a child?

Dumbledore was fully aware of the extent of Snape's hatred towards Harry, but still forced Harry into a situation where the bitter man could justifiably rape his student's mind. It was Harry's trust that made him go to his mean-spirited Potions professor and be violated; trust that Harry now realized had been misplaced all along.

Who knew why Dumbledore did what he had done. Harry was sure it was "for the greater good" but the man's action made him think uncomfortably of the wizard's chess that Ron was so talented at—sacrifices were made to win, but in real life who was allowed to play with people like chess pieces? Maybe Albus Dumbledore felt entitled, but Harry was tired of being a pawn.

This was where Harry was at the moment. Sequestered in a hidden house with a crotchety house elf who might as well have killed the last living member of Harry's family, distrustful of the person he had put all his faith in for the past five years, terrified of the resurrected dark wizard who was prophesized to either kill or be killed by a fifteen year old boy, and surrounded by books humming with dark magic.

He had three weeks before he expected his school lists to arrive. After that he knew he'd have to at least leave for Diagon Alley.

Harry felt like he had accomplished a lot so far; he'd identified the ritual that Pettigrew had used to give Voldemort a body again. It couldn't be reversed, but Harry felt that he was more aware of the level of darkness he was facing now.

He'd also looked for and found most of the curses he'd seen the Death Eaters casting at the DoM. He had no way of knowing whether or not he was able to cast them yet, but he'd memorized the incantations and wand motions for the counter curses in preparation for the next time he was facing off a dark wizard.

He'd tried looking into how Voldemort was almost able to come back through the diary second year. That line of research had been the most difficult so far. He didn't know what he was looking for exactly and as a result was only getting the very vaguest of leads.

What Harry needed was help and he knew who he wanted, but he felt like the moment he told Hermione where he was she would inform Dumbledore. Her respect for authority figures was unwavering and she'd never believe that he was better off without adult interference.

Still, he'd reached an impasse. There wasn't much more spell practice he could do without a partner. He was stuck with his research; that had always been his friend's forte anyway. And besides those important reasons, he was lonely.

Harry wavered on the decision for two days before he decided that Hermione would forgive him eventually. He penned a hasty note to his friend and wrapped a small medallion in a handkerchief. The Black family crest was a portkey that would always bring the user back to Grimmauld place. He knew Hermione would probably be terrified, then furious, but he was prepared. This was important, more so even than their friendship, and she would have to trust him.

She wouldn't have a choice.

The ritual Harry had chosen was definitely not something he would have learned at Hogwarts. He would shortly be binding his best friend to him.

He'd waffled over a spell that would implant feelings of trust and loyalty, but didn't feel he could justify manipulating Hermione's mind just so she wouldn't hex him. Instead the spell he'd decided on would simply prevent her from leaving his side or disobeying an express order. It wasn't ideal, but Harry couldn't risk her leaving and bringing back an adult or telling anyone what they were doing.

As long as he didn't tell her right away that underage magic was undetectable here, he figured that the risk of expulsion would protect him from her vast arsenal of jinxes.

Just under two hours after he had sent Hedwig with the letter, Hermione landed on the kitchen floor. Harry rushed to help her to her feet and secretly enjoyed the bewildered expression on her face.

"H-Harry? What?"

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I wouldn't do this if there was any other way."

While Hermione was trying to sort out her surroundings, Harry had been leading her over to a chair by the worn kitchen table. He sat her down then quickly bound her.

"Harry! What are you doing? What's going on?"

He felt horrible that his friend was starting to panic, but he'd make it up to her afterwards. He opened the old leather bound text that he'd left lying on the table to the spell he'd marked earlier. Hermione started crying and Harry paused long enough to smooth a hand over her cheek.

"Hermione, it's okay. I promise. I just have to do this first."

His friend took a deep shuddery breath, trying to calm down.

"Please, I don't understand. Just let me get up, Harry. Please."

Harry tuned out her begging and began to chant. The language was Latin and he could feel the magic in the words.

"What does that mean? Harry what are you doing?"

He didn't stop speaking as he ran his wand over his palm, creating a shallow cut. Harry took the book in his uninjured hand and turned to Hermione, who had gasped when she saw him draw blood.

"No, Harry. Don't. Any spell that uses blood is dark magic. Don't do this, Harry."

He repeated the incant as he smeared streaks of his blood onto his friend's hands, forehead, and mouth. She tried to move away from his bloody hand when it touched her mouth, but he pressed his palm firmly against her lips. Some of the blood made it into her mouth and a swirl of magic blew around them both before the air seemed to unnaturally still.

Harry closed the book and set it carefully on the table before he cleaned the blood off his friend and healed his hand. Hermione was staring at him with a frightened expression.

"H-Harry, what… what have you done?"

He flicked his wand once more, releasing the ropes that had tied her to the chair, before he knelt on the ground in front of her.

"Hermione, I had to. I need you here but… I had to do this."

"What _was_ that, Harry? It was dark magic."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Hermione, you cannot tell anyone about what I've done today."

Hermione started to open her mouth, but a wave of magic startled her. The bond had recognized the command and was enforcing it. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"What just happened? What have you done to me?"

"I've bound you to me—in word, thought, and action. You can see the book, if you'd like. It explains everything. I needed to be sure. I'm sorry, Hermione."

She didn't say anything, but her expression was horrified.

"Hermione, it's not so bad. Honestly, it's a relatively light bond. I won't force you to do anything but keep my secrets and stay at Grimwauld Place until we have to go back to school. You'll probably even enjoy it here. I need your help researching."

"Harry, you've bound me. This is the magical equivalent to slavery. You've made me a slave."

"That's not true. This binding ritual was often used in Pureblood wedding vows before the Ministry made it illegal."

"This is _illegal_? Gods, Harry, _what have you done_?"

Harry sat back on his heels, searching for something to say that would smooth this over. He was really tempted to just order her to stop talking about it, but he knew that wouldn't be fair. Besides, as frustrating as having to explain himself was, Hermione was adorable when she was scared.

"Do you think this is funny? It's bad enough that you've performed underage magic; you know Fudge has it out for you. Now you're telling me the spell is illegal too. I don't get the joke if there is one."

He winced as he listened to her shriek. She must have seen him smile over her cute flustered expression. It wasn't his fault though. Hermione had really grown up. She was pretty last year as well, but the summer had really changed her looks. His friend was bloody hot. She had a faint tan and her hair was a sexy mess of curls. He was also eye-level with her petite legs and the shorts she was wearing didn't cover much. Merlin, he loved Muggle clothes.

Harry forced his eyes up to her flushed cheeks and met her angry gaze.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm not laughing, but I am happy. I know you're furious, but I've missed you this summer. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't think it was absolutely necessary. I need you here. I need you."

He lifted his hand to the smooth skin of her thigh and inwardly smirked as her breath hitched.

"I just don't understand, Harry. Why have you been hiding all summer? We've all be so worried? Is this where you've been?"

Pleased that she didn't sound so angry, Harry carefully started to tell Hermione about his summer. While he talked, he rubbed small circles on her skin. Her slight blush was the only indication that she noticed his touch, but obviously thinking that his gesture was unconscious, she didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related and not making any money out of this. Story adopted from fristsecond.

I can tell from the amount of messages in my emailaccount I was not the only who liked this story. Wozers. Well here goes.

~*~

Hermione's trust in Dumbledore took a beating that day, - a big one. With satisfaction Harry saw the anger in Hermione's eyes and knew it was not aimed at him.

"I can't believe he did all that and I trusted him but Harry what about the others? Professor McGonagall or the Weasleys?"

"Right," Harry almost scoffed. "The same McGonagall who would not listen when we told her about the stone and instead sent us into the Forbidden Forest, _at night_. The same who did absolutely nothing to help us against Umbridge except to tell us to tough it out! Now don't get me wrong I love the Weasleys but Molly runs that family and she's completely under Dumbledore's thumb. Both of them would turn me over to Dumbledore and I'd be back with the Dursleys before I could blink. All for the greater good you know."

Hermione blinked at Harry's vehemence. Nervously she pulled her hand through her hair. After everything Harry had told her she could understand his reluctance in trusting their headmaster but her friend's behaviour worried her too. He had bound her to him with an illegal blood spell! This was not the Harry she had known since their first year at Hogwarts.

"You're not letting me go are you?" She asked partly resigned, partly worried and part upset. Though if pressed she did not know who or what she was upset with the most.

"No," Harry schooled his face to look apologetic while he was anything but.

"You don't trust me either then?" She could not help how small her voice sounded.

"I do trust you Mione and I know you are always looking out for me but can you honestly tell me you wouldn't go behind my back if you believed it was in my best interest?" Harry asked calmly.

Hermione mulled his words over before reluctantly shaking her head.

He could read his friend's face like an open book. She was confused and worried about the entire situation and he knew what he was about to do and say next would not help her order her thoughts further.

Quickly pulling her into a one armed hug he also kissed her forehead. "Let me make you something to eat. Tomorrow I'll show you what I've found out about Voldemort's return. After all if I'm the one prophesized to kill him I want to be prepared as much as possible and for that I really need your help."

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. He never initiated either hugs or kisses. Not even the friendly version she'd just received. Then his words hit her. Sharply she asked, "what do you mean? Prophesised to kill Voldemort?"

At that moment Harry knew he had her and would forgive him sooner rather then later. Hermione would do anything to help him against a dark lord.

Careful not to show his feelings of triumph he put to rest whichever trust she had left in their headmaster.

"Dumbledore knew the prophecy all along. It basically says I have to kill Voldemort or be killed by him."

Her brown eyes widened in shock and without thinking about it she pulled Harry into a hug. He rather liked the feel of her in his arms. Strange how he never realised this before. However now that he did, he resolved to make sure it happened more often.

"Yes, the bastard knew but instead of preparing me to fight Voldemort he stuck me with the Dursleys and kept me ignorant of everything. And worst of all Sirius would still be alive if it wasn't for him!"

For the first time in his life Harry heard Hermione cuss.

*

Hermione finished the letter to her parents with a sigh. Hopefully they would not worry about her too much. Her explanation to her parents was rather sketchy because Harry would not allow her to explain anything and because of the damned bond she had to obey him even in regards to her parents. He feared that everything she told them would end up in Dumbledore's hands and he was probably right.

Thus her letter could be summarised in a few lines. 'Dear mum and dad, don't worry I'm fine but Harry needs my help. Hope to see you soon. No need to worry about me.'

Hermione almost snorted at this. Don't worry… Right! She'd gotten home after last school year still recovering from a life threatening injury. She'd be lucky if her parents did not pull her from Hogwarts after this.

A shiver alerted her to the fact it was getting a bit chilly in the old house which reminded her of another problem.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from the heavy tome he was reading. Yet another thing which had changed in her friend – he was studying of his own accord.

"Yes Hermione?" Hermione was called back from her moment of musing by Harry who was looking at her with a questioning look.

"What do I do for clothes?"

Looking Hermione over carefully as if trying to find what was wrong with her outfit he again took a moment to admire her. His gaze lingering on her legs appreciatively before he innocently asked. "What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

Had Harry been checking her out? Hermione dismissed that thought as quick as it arrived. Harry went for the athletic type like Cho Chang. Focusing on the problem at end she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I mean I have no clothes here. What do I wear tomorrow?"

"There's an entire section of the attic full of female robes. They might be a few hundred years out of date but there should be something there for you." Harry joked but Hermione's subsequent glare actually made him flinch.

"Uhm… Dobby."

Immediately the eager house elf appeared. "What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby, will you please fetch Hermione's clothes from her home and put it in her bed room here? The one on the right of mine."

"Dobby is honoured to help Harry Potter and his Hermy." The small house elf cried happily before popping away.

Satisfied this unforeseen –by him- problem had been solved Harry turned back to Hermione only to find another glare directed at him. Bewildered he asked. "What?"

"You enslaved Dobby?"

Ah, that was the problem. He should have known. Still he could honestly say, "I pay him two Galleons a week and managed to persuade him to take two days a month off. He works for me."

The glare actually turned into a smile as his friend approved of this bit of news. Hopefully she would assume the same about Winky because she was sure to run into the female house elf sooner rather then later.

Harry figured if he managed to keep Hermione on her toes she would be too busy to question everything he did. This would not work for long. His friend was much too smart for that but hopefully by then she'd be too involved with everything to let it come between them. Especially if he managed to managed to make her his completely.

Briefly his thoughts went to his other friend. He knew Ron had shown a big interest in their mutual best female friend. The red head would probably scream murder at him when he learned when Harry and Hermione had gotten together but Harry did not care. From now on Harry Potter would make sure he got what he deserved and this included Hermione. Besides Ron would never appreciate the woman that Hermione was becoming and she was way out of the youngest Weasley boy's league.

Smiling at Hermione in return he held his hand out to her. "Come Dobby should be back. Let me show you your room."

Hermione reached for his hand but was then surprised as Harry hugged her again. He also told her, "I'm really glad you're here. With the brightest witch of our age at my side Voldemort does not stand a chance."

Harry enjoyed the blush which appeared on her face. She really looked adorable. Getting her here was definitely one of his better decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Thank you very much all for your reviews. I hope you'll like the next chapter

A big thank you to Sillimaure for betaing this story.

Chapter 2

Harry awoke very early the next morning due to a surge of magic. Though it was unfamiliar to him, he knew immediately it was the blood bond he and Hermione shared. With a frown he got out of bed so he could go and check on her, knowing full well Hermione was not enjoying her current situation. Before he reached the door to his bedroom he changed his mind. In spite of the need for caution and secrecy and the need to form the bond, he had only forbidden Hermione to tell anyone anything about him and she could not leave. All in all he felt he had been rather considerate.

The warning he had just received meant Hermione had tried to go against these simple requests. He would have been disappointed if she had not. It went against her nature to simply accept things lying down, and of course Hermione being Hermione, she could simply be testing the bond. Perhaps he should just let her experience the full consequences of her actions. After all, the results were uncomfortable but nothing more than that, and it would probably discourage her from trying again.

Glancing at the clock in his room Harry decided to go back to bed. He'd be better equipped to handle Hermione's reaction with a few more hours' worth of sleep. He grinned—it was not going to be pretty. His girl was not some demure lass who would accept this quietly. No his girl was a feisty witch who would keep things interesting.

*

When he entered the kitchen a few hours later in order to grab some breakfast which Winky had undoubtedly laid out already, he was not surprised to see Hermione already there. She was intently studying the book on the bonding ritual which he had left on the table the previous day.

"Good morning, Hermione," greeted her, deliberately cheerful. "Sleep well?"

Seating himself across from her, he purposely did not look at her, instead starting to put food on a plate. After a few long moments in which he received no reply, he looked at her only to find her looking angrily at him before she returned her attention on the book.

Ah, he was getting the silent treatment – of the glaring eyes variety. On one hand he was slightly amused. He had, after all, been expecting her to lash out. On the other hand it angered him—not only would he no longer be anyone's chess piece, he had also developed an allergy to being ignored. It had happened far too often in his past and he would no longer stand for it. Not even from Hermione.

"Was your bed comfortable? I hope you weren't stiff or anything when you got up."

He watched with a bit of satisfaction as Hermione's head shot up. "You knew!" she said incredulously. "You knew and you didn't do anything to help me?"

"I told you yesterday, very clearly I might add, that I'm not taking any chances with our safety. The only thing I told you not do was to tell anyone anything about my secrets but you obviously felt the need to go against that." All this was stated quite calmly but his response seemed to anger Hermione further. Forestalling any further response, he continued, his voice a little more heated. "Don't bother denying it. As you can verify in that book, I'm alerted the moment you try something. At least now you're fully aware of what will happen and you won't try to compromise our safety."

"Damn it, Harry. I was just writing Ron a short message telling him we're alright. He was worrying about you before and now he'll probably soon learn I'm missing too. Besides, he's our friend. How would you feel if your two best mates suddenly ignored you all summer?"

_This_ was the wrong thing to say and a furious Harry met Hermione's glare with one of his own. "How would I feel? I can't believe you said that! Do I really have to remind you of our summer before our fifth year? Where my two best mates ignored me right after Cedric's death and Voldemort's return? You tell me Hermione; how would I feel about my two best friends ignoring me when I needed them the most, simply because our _Headmaster_ asked it?"

The intensity of his anger surprised even Harry and he had no idea why it suddenly popped up. It was a thing he had felt he had put behind him, but there it was.

He was pleased to see a look of guilt cross Hermione's face and her anger seemed to drain out of her. "I know that Harry. That's exactly why I wanted to write him. I don't want to make that mistake again. You know I'm sorry about..."

Harry interrupted her brusquely. "Forget it Hermione. What's done is done. Look, I understand you're not happy with your current situation, but for now this is how things are and will remain. Can we please put this behind us and move forward? Like trying to learn how to defeat Voldemort and expose Dumbledore."

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something before nodding her agreement. Harry realised with bemusement, that his unexpected outburst had effectively stopped any and all of her arguments, as well as effectively having dealt with her resentment.

He relaxed himself and smiled at his friend. "I really don't want to fight with you."

Hermione smiled tentatively in return. It was clear to Harry he had hit a big nerve in her. So he filed this knowledge away for potential usage later. Guilt was something he could use to his advantage at a later time, though a doubt niggled—even _he_ felt it would be unfair to use this knowledge. Up until the middle of his fifth year, he had followed Dumbledore blindly as well and only later had he seriously started to question things further. He could not really blame Hermione for doing the same as he had done.

Aside from that, Hermione had more then made up for her lack of correspondence the previous summer, not in the least by nearly getting killed fighting alongside him when she had been convinced they were walking right into a trap.

"Harry?"

At the sound of Hermione's voice Harry realised he had briefly gotten lost in thought. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked why you only brought me here. Why not Ron as well? We've always done everything together. Why isn't he here?"

Harry knew he had to choose his words with care. The little fact that he did not feel Ron was good enough for Hermione aside, his feelings toward the youngest Weasley son were rather ambivalent. "For the most part Ron's been a good mate and fun to hang out with. However, with two dark lords after me I cannot afford the distraction that he would be."

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I need to focus on finding ways to defeat Voldemort and to learn as much as I can. I also need to get stronger if I have a hope in hell of surviving him. If Ron was here he would help us research for an hour each day before getting bored and trying to convince us to play a game of chess or something."

He paused and grabbed her hand across the table. "I've realised recently I've taken Ron's side almost automatically on a lot of occasions, Mione. If I had stopped to think and listen to you earlier, I might have been further ahead in the game. I'm sorry for not realising this earlier and for ignoring or ditching you when I have."

His words, true as they might be, had the desired effect as a small smile appeared on Hermione's face. He stood, not giving her a chance to continue with her questions. "Right, I've finished breakfast. Are you ready to look at the research I've done so far?"

Excitement became clearly evident on Hermione's face, just like he knew it would. Few things challenged her more then the prospect of learning complicated new things.

As she got to her feet as well, she said. "Can you give me a few minutes to brush my teeth first?"

"Sure."

"Ehm, Harry, you need to let go of my hand…"

_It was fun to fluster Hermione with such small actions._

*

Hermione was impressed by the quality of Harry's work. His notes were concise and his conclusions were well thought out. It was hard to believe this was the work of the boy who had always been an average student at school, only really excelling in defence against the dark arts. Then again he had seemed to cruise through, rarely needing her help, unlike Ron.

The information was fascinating and she would have been engrossed in the material already, if it had not been for one rather large distraction. Harry was reading over her shoulder, his face near her ear and his right hand resting on her shoulder. Every time he spoke, pointing out something he deemed important, it did something to her. She could not quite identify exactly what _it_ was but it was disconcerting. Did he not realise how distracting he was?

"See, this is why I believe this has to be the ritual Voldemort and his followers use. It covers everything, don't you think?" he asked.

Gathering her thoughts with a little difficulty, Hermione agreed. "Yes, but why are you putting such significance on this ritual? You've stated the ritual is irreversible."

Harry nodded and finally straightened himself. He enjoyed the reactions he got from Hermione but the position he'd been standing in was not comfortable for a long stretch of time.

"I know, but if he used this ritual to return to corporeal form it means his essence or spirit or whatever you want to call it, was out there somewhere. And if I'm the one prophesised to kill him I want to make sure I kill him for good. I don't want to give him a chance to return yet again. So destroying every component of that spell is of the essence."

Contemplating his words—made easier by the fact that Harry was no longer distracting her as much—Hermione agreed. "You'd also need to find out how he put his spirit in limbo in the first place and maybe find out if there aren't other rituals like it."

"I have some leads on how on he achieved the first," Harry answered before grimly adding, "I had not even considered the possibility of other rituals. There can't be any others can there?"

Hermione shrugged. "Before Voldemort's return I would not have believed there were, functioning resurrection rituals at all. It stands to reason though, that if there are others, Voldemort would know of them. Dumbledore might know but…"

"But he would not tell me even if I asked him," Harry finished her thought for her. "It is why I have to return to Hogwarts. I need access to the restricted section."

At that point in the conversation Winky appeared in the Black family library, right in front of Harry.

"Master Harry, there's being an owl in the mailroom. It has letter and I's has checked for magic as master has ordered but owl is not going. Winky tells it to go but owl tries to bite Winky."

"It is probably waiting for a reply. Where is the letter?" Harry mused.

"Winky left it in mail room as master Harry ordered," Winky said proudly before muttering angrily. "Winky not be feeding nasty owl. House elf not beings owl food."

Holding back a chuckle at Winky's words Harry decided he might as well find out what the owl had delivered. The house's own unique magic, the wards he himself had set up and the checks he had Winky do each time an owl arrived, assured him the parchment would be safe for him to read.

"I did not know Grimmauld had a mail room," Hermione said curiously.

"Dumbledore and a few of his cronies tried sending me a few unwelcome booby trapped letters, so I set up a special room. This house is under the Fidelius Charm but that little fact does not seem to bother post owls. Grimmauld, however, does allow me decide where they enter and such. It gives the elves and the house time to determine which letters are safe and which are not."

"Those letters did not hurt you did they?" Hermione asked both worried and yet again angry at her Headmaster for putting Harry in a position to be hurt.

Harry chuckled but there was no humour in it. "No, it was mostly Portkey letters and two letters were charmed to put me under something resembling the Imperius curse. The house protections are formidable, though. Probably some Black ancestor expected similar things to happen to him and he or she put in safeguards against it."

He was glad to see that he managed to score another point against Dumbles with Hermione. She looked distinctively unhappy.

"Is that where you learned how to get me here?"

"That's right." Changing the subject he continued. "Why don't you continue reading while I go look at this letter? Without me here to distract you, you should be able to go through the material quicker anyhow."

'What I've written on the next few pages is sure to put you even firmer on my side, Mione my girl.' Harry thought with satisfaction.

As Harry walked out of the library he also concluded one other thing—Hermione's reactions to his close presence had not gone unnoticed. It led him to believe that even at this point she would not be adverse to his overtures and he could be a little more direct. With a little bit of work he would be returning to Hogwarts with his girlfriend Hermione.

In the Black family library Hermione watched as Harry walked out of the room. By then Winky had already disappeared, leaving her alone with her thoughts. It was not even noon yet and already she felt like she had experienced every emotion on the emotional spectrum. If this was the norm in dealing with this changed Harry she had yet to figure out how to deal with all the changes.

He was extremely distrustful of everyone but herself and even her he felt he had to bind to him with illegal magic. However, after everything she learned thus far she did not feel she could blame him. Of course there was also the caring and affectionate Harry. In the less then twenty four hours she'd been here, Harry seemed more tactile then ever before. It almost seemed like he was telling her something…

'Don't go there Granger.' she admonished herself, but she could not help it as old hopes, which she had put out of her mind long before, resurfaced.

Shaking her head in determination, Hermione turned to the best distraction in the world—knowledge! Soon she was absorbed in Harry's notes. A few pages into her reading her eyes widened as she realised just what she was reading. Harry had written his experiences in the graveyard down on parchment in great detail.

Harry had only ever given a minute description of his experiences and refused to discuss it further, though now she vaguely wondered if this was not because of Dumbledore's orders also. She had known he had seen Cedric die and had been hit with the Cruciatus curse but little more than that and _that _had been enough to give her nightmares.

Now she got to know _everything. _As she started to read line after line, a couple of tears fell down her face completely unnoticed.

'Oh, Harry! Why did you never tell us you went through all of this? Did you even get a counsel or help after this. No,' Hermione recalled, 'all you got was a wizarding population who called you a liar and Dumbledore sent you back to those horrid relatives of yours just like he did after Sirius died. And here I never ever questioned him. It is no wonder you don't trust anyone.'

'No more Harry!' she vowed to her currently absent friend. 'I swear I'll help you in every way that I can and I'll make sure you'll never have to doubt me again!'

Yet as fervent and honest as this vow was another thought crossed her mind too. Harry had changed and she had yet to figure out how far. These changes in her friend required further thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I know it has been a long time since this was updated… I probably still would not have updated if a pm had not kicked the muse into gear.

Thank you for the reviews on the previous parts.

A few small details of the story are posted at the end of this chapter. If you don't want to read them they are easily avoided because of the space between the last word of the chapter and the details.

(This has not been betaed.)

Chapter 3

The owl was the property of one Lady Augusta Longbottom. The note it had carried was sent by the same Lady and Harry did not have a clue as to why. The message was rather short and somewhat cryptic. The dowager respectfully requested a meeting with the new Lord Black. Hinting, in rather a roundabout way, that this meeting would be mutually beneficial. If agreeable he could name the place and time.

Harry stared pensively at the note. He did not have to doubt the authenticity of the note. Neville had written a few words of his own to prove that the writer was who she claimed to be. He had described a situation known only to the two of them. It wasn't a fool proof method but in combination with the familiar owl Harry was satisfied that the Longbottom matriarch was indeed the sender. He had seen the owl often enough at Hogwarts.

He had to admit his curiosity was peeked. Most pureblood families were rather well known supporters of Voldemort or firmly behind Dumbledore's 'light' side. However to the best of his knowledge the Longbottoms did not adhere to the death eater dogma. And while Neville had joined him in the fight at the Department of Mysteries he had never given any indication of supporting Dumbledore. As a matter of fact Neville kept mostly to himself and had the reputation of being somewhat of a klutz. However, during the fight in the department of Mysteries Neville had shown skills and magical tactics which Harry could not recall ever learning at school. At least insofar as he was able to judge such a thing. The battle had been such a chaos he could not be certain of his observations. Was or wasn't Neville, good old Neville, hiding secrets of his own?

Ugh, he was starting to get suspicions about everything. Harry decided to follow his instincts and to agree to a meeting. However it was going to be on his terms and just in case this was a set up he was not going to give his enemies any further time to prepare.

Looking at the Longbottom owl which was waiting, rather impatiently if its shuffling was any indication, for his reply. Harry could not help but read the owl's expression as one of disdain and compare it to his limited memories of Augusta Longbottom. In those memories her face always seemed to be stuck in a similar expression. Proof positive to Harry that not only dogs took on the personalities of their owners. He could not remember ever having seen a sterner owl and its entire attitude seemed to urge him to hurry the heck up. He nodded at the owl as if understanding its impatience and did not even feel weird about it.

"Winky, Dobby," Harry called and two eager house elves immediately appeared. Harry did not give them the opportunity to utter their usual eager to serve the great Harry Potter speeches. "Winky, I need pen and paper, also bring my Portkey. The one I used to get Hermione here."

"Yes, master Harry." Winky happily popped away.

Directing his attention to his other elf Harry did not stop. "Dobby, we'll be receiving a guest shortly. It would not surprise me if there will be more then one. I want you to hide in this room and keep an eye on things. If it looks like they plan something which might harm anyone staying in this house, including yourself and Winky, or is in any way suspicious, use your own judgement and interfere. We have planned for this eventuality so you know what to do."

All business the usually exuberant elf nodded solemnly. "Dobby will protect Harry Potter and Grimm place." He disappeared from view but Harry did not doubt he was around. Just as Dobby vanished Winky jumped into the room again. Putting the items Harry needed on the room's small table Winky threw a disgusted look at the Longbottom owl. "Does master Harry needs more from Winky?"

"Yes, keep an eye on Kreacher. Make absolutely certain he stays away from here and learns nothing of who is visiting and what will be discussed."

Harry did not acknowledge or even really hear Winky's reply. He knew she would carry out his orders to a t. His thoughts were already on the message he had to write. His missive was simple, to the point and without the formal phrasing used by Augusta Longbottom. It literally said no more then he was willing to meet with her and one other if she so desired. Plus that she had about ten minutes after reading his letter to use the portkey or it would take of without her.

Harry gave no further reasons or explanations to the dowager. He simply could not afford to take any chances and would not waste time on doubts. If Lady Longbottom wanted to speak with him this was her opportunity. She could take it or leave it.

After sending his message and the rather nifty portkey off, Harry wondered if he should inform Hermione. He briefly considered simply waiting for his guests until he reasoned he could not be certain when his guest would arrive. It could very well be his letter would not be read until late that evening. He could think of better ways to spend his time than to idly wait for guests who might not show up for hours yet.

Grimmauld's wards would immediately alert him when his visitors arrived and he had the utmost faith in Dobby's ability to keep them confined in this room. His second year tiff with Lucius Malfoy had shown him that.

Since he had not been gone all that long he correctly surmised Hermione would still be in the library. She was still sitting in the same place he had left her and was intently studying a book. He was not surprised to see it was the book which contained the spell with which he had bound her to him.

"Finding the answers you are looking for?" He asked amused and unconcerned. He had told her she could read the material. Not even Hermione would be able to find a counter to the ritual. The spell in question involved old blood magic. Everything he had learned over the past few weeks agreed on the fact it was powerful and most importantly binding magic.

Hermione turned around and met his gaze fully. "Not yet, but then again I've only just started."

There was a challenge there. No, a better description would be there was a hint of rebellion there. Of course she would not accept things lying down. It was one of things he loved about her. Truth be told, regardless of his faith in the binding ritual, he knew he would not be surprised if she _would_ find a way to break to bond. If anyone could it would be Hermione. He told her as much.

"You're not going to stop me from trying then?" He could tell he had managed to surprise her.

"No." He simply said, once again secretly enjoying the confusion so visible in her expression. He decided a bit of honesty was in order. "Hermione, I told you. I want you here. I _need_ you here both as my friend and because I need to know you're safe-away from Dumbledore's clutches. And I know I scared you with the ritual but I'm not sorry I performed it. Call me selfish but I don't know what I would do if I were to loose you too."

Hermione looked at him both touched and troubled by the intensity of his words. It was so easy to read his friend. Realising he had said more then had been his intent he continued. "I'm not going stop you from trying to find a way out. Honestly I think you are wasting your time but I'm afraid if I try to stop you, you'll just resent me more."

Those intense brown eyes directed at him were unsettling. They were searching for something but he could not fathom what for and it left him feeling unnerved. For once he had no clue of what she was thinking. He did not like this at all.

She did not say anything but simply kept looking and the young wizard felt like he needed to change the subject. "We'll be having a visitor shortly."

That got her attention and he told her about the note and his subsequent decisions. To his surprise she approved of his actions. The surprise must have shown on his face because she replied. "What? With everyone after you, you can't be too careful. Yet, you can't afford to turn away potential help. I'd like to be there."

Having expected this Harry nodded his approval but quickly listed his conditions. "Ok, but you are going to be there under my invisible cloak."

Hermione frowned and Harry could tell she did not agree. But instead of protesting like he half expected from her, she asked. "Why under your invisibility cloak?"

"If it is a trap I don't want you to get caught in it. In which case it won't hurt to have extra protection either. Just quietly observe and we'll discuss everything afterwards."

"But I could…"

Whatever Hermione could he would never hear because right at that moment the house wards alerted him to the fact his guests had arrived. "No time to discuss this Hermione, they are here. Winky, I need my invisibility cloak." Within seconds the cloak was in his hands.

"How did you know they're here?" Hermione frowned.

"The house wards alerted me." Harry moved to put his cloak over his friend. "You know they work differently from general wards, which would have alerted anyone with magic."

Hermione allowed Harry to drape the cloak around her till only her head remained visible and she nodded at his words. "I know there's no way to key me into those."

"Well, not unless you'd be willing to become Lady Black." And despite the seriousness of the moment he could not resist winking at her. He could not help it, playing with Hermione like that was _fun_ and her flustered reaction even more so.

Only instead of getting a flustered reaction he only got that stare again and it unsettled _him_ and he could not fathom why. However he did not have time to analyse his feelings.

He drew is wand out of his pocket and pointed it at her. He could not blame her wince, since the last time he had pointed his wand at her he had performed the bonding ritual. So he was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry, just a sound proofing spell so your movements won't give you away."

o0O0o

o0O0o

Spoilers is probably to big a word but here it is anyhow.

Story spoilers:

-There won't be any Hocruxes.

-Hermione isn't the smartest witch of her generation for nothing (yes, from my pov that's a spoiler)

-No lengthy training in this or that subject. It has been done before by far better writers than me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: obviously Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and other Potter verse characters are not mine.

Many thanks to Sillimaure for betaing this chapter and a –belated- thank you to Goku90504 for catching even more of my mistakes both in this one and Veela Various. And thanks for all the reviews, favourites and story following.

o0O0o

They made their way into the room where two people were waiting for Harry. Both Harry and Hermione recognised Lady Longbottom but neither recognised the man with her.

Hermione walked into the room completely unobserved by their guests, a feat Harry could, naturally, not copy. Harry did not know what to expect so he kept his expression neutral and he tried to keep his distrust from showing.

"Lord Black, thanks you for seeing us at such a short notice." The words came out cordial enough but Augusta Longbottom's entire demeanour was standoffish and businesslike. This was further evidenced by her swift introduction of her companion as Sherwood Hollington. At first impression the slightly rotund man reminded the teenagers of a slightly younger Cornelius Fudge. However that is were the comparison with the less then effective politician ended. At least as far as first impressions went.

Hermione watched intrigued in spite of herself as the two men stared at each other, neither bothering with false pleasantries as both seemed to size the other up. Hollington exuded a quiet aura of self confidence and ability, but then surprisingly, so did Harry. Facing his guests was a confident and self assured looking young man, but given his actions of the past few days maybe she should not be so surprised. Harry had changed in more then one way.

It was Harry who broke the silence by saying. "Welcome to the Black ancestral home. Please make yourselves comfortable."

Hermione blinked. There was no furniture to speak of in this room. Where would… She blinked again as Harry lazily flicked his hand and three comfortable leather chairs appeared from nowhere. Hermione's eyes widened. How had Harry done that? She was absolutely certain he had not transfigured anything—there simply had not been anything there to transfigure. She also knew Harry was not magically strong enough to simply conjure three complete chairs like that. She doubted even Dumbledore in his prime could have managed such a feat. So it had to be some kind of trick, perhaps to impress his guests…

If they were impressed they did not show it. They merely sat down and accepted the refreshments Winky brought in. Not in any mood to waste further time, Harry asked point blank why his guests had requested this meeting.

Though Dame Longbottom seemed to frown slightly at his abrupt manner, her companion merely nodded before speaking. "Under any other circumstance lord Black I would require an unbreakable vow from you that you never reveal anything of what you are to learn today."

Harry shook his head firmly leaving no doubts about his reaction. "I doubt it will come as a surprise to you that with both Dumbledore and Voldermort after me I will not make any vows that potentially give strangers a hold on me or may hinder me later."

"I guessed as much." Sherwood nodded. "I can but hope that you will handle the information given tonight with the discretion that is needed."

"Sherwood," Augusta exclaimed, clearly alarmed. "You can't allow him free rein with…"

"What choice do we have Augusta?" was his grim reply. Raising the teens' curiosity and forestalling further protestations from Neville's grandmother.

"Right then. Tell me Lord Black. Have you ever heard of the knights of Walpurgis?"

Harry frowned trying to recall in what regard he had heard this name before. Hermione though immediately remembered that the knights of Walpurgis had been known to be Grindelwald's followers. Grindelwald, of course, had been a dark wizard during World War II who had also been involved with the Nazi regime. Very little was known about them but what was out there tended to be associated with the Dark Arts and its practitioners. A million questions entered her brain but she was forced to play the quiet observer, hoping Harry would ask all the relevant questions.

"I think I have heard of them but I'm not certain in what regard."

Sherwood nodded in understanding. "As you were Muggle raised there is no reason why you should know about the Knights. Mostly the knights are vilified in the wizarding world for aiding Gellert Grindelwald. Grindelwald was a wizard who tried to take over our world. To the public eye he spearheaded that attempt in the 1940's just like Voldemort is trying to take over now. That in a very small nutshell is what the Knights are known for.

"Now let me tell you what we are really about, but perhaps your friend would like to join us. I'm certain she'll be more comfortable sitting with us then stuck over there."

Though he controlled his reaction admirably Harry could not help but be startled. There should have been no way for this wizard to notice Hermione. The only wizard who had ever seen through the cloak was Dumbledore who was reputedly the strongest wizard alive. Was the cloak less of an asset then he had been led to believe or was there something else to it? For now this was unimportant. Nodding his head to his best friend, indicating she should join them Harry scrutinized his guest. So far he did not have a single inclination what to make of him.

Augusta Longbottom gasped in surprise after Hermione dropped the cloak and became visible. Another chair popped up and as she made her way to it Augusta protested. "Sherwood, no! It is bad enough that we have to tell the boy. Telling the girl, especially without an oath is madness."

Hollington turned toward the older witch with an air of obvious impatience. "Did you not listen to your own grandson? He told you she would be here and what one learns the other will too."

Harry picked up on this little bit of information. Neville, his friend Neville, had discussed his classmates with this man? It sounded like he had spoken of them to someone Harry did not know. Harry did not know what to make of it, though he wished Neville had shown a little more circumspection. However there was nothing he could do about it at the moment, though when he saw his fellow Gryffindor again they would have a little chat for certain.

There was no doubt which of the two visitors was in charge as Dame Longbottom seemed to sputter somewhat but otherwise remained quiet.

"Now Mrs Granger, we have been informed about your thirst for knowledge but please allow me to finish before you start asking questions."

Instead of being embarrassed by this remark, which would have a more in character reaction, Hermione was worried. Just what did this unknown man know about her and Harry? Even as she signalled her acquiescence she shot a worried look at her oldest friend. Though she did not think their guests saw, to her his tension was clear—she was convinced he shared her concerns.

"The Knights of Walpurgis, of which both Augusta and I are members, are a very ancient order of magical knights. We are actually the magical offshoot of the Muggle order of the knights Templar. As a matter of fact that is how we came to be in existence, though this was long before the statue of secrecy became into effect all over Europe.

"Centuries ago the Templars discovered a magical artefact. Every Muggle that came in contact with the artefact died mere days later. There was only one man who seemed to escape this fate. Being a Squib he quickly figured out that the artefact could very well be magical and was designed to kill every magicless person that came near it. Being a Squib he retained just enough to escape the fate of his Muggle friends. Back in those days there was no stigma about being born without access to your magic and the Squib had quite a few ties in the emerging Wizarding world. He hid the artefact as best as he could and together with a few fellow knights searched for help among the wizards.

"This turned out to be the founding of the knights of Walpurgis. As it turned out they found they could not destroy the artefact and they set about trying to find its creator in the hope they could learn more that way, and hopefully persuade—or force—the creator to destroy it. What they found was beyond all their fears. The found an evil the like of which they had never seen and could not imagine. They stumbled upon an entity bent on the destruction of mankind. They knew if they did not destroy it, havoc would be wreaked upon the entire world. Unfortunately they found out the hard way they could not destroy this entity. Many lives were lost, both Muggle and Wizard alike, but by some miracle they managed to capture the demon. To this day we are looking for ways to destroy it without any success. Instead we guard it to the best of our ability."

Harry had trouble believing what he was being told. Demons and evil artefacts? Yet he was part of the magical world and could not dismiss anything simply because it sounded outlandish. "A very interesting story Mr. Hollington. Though I'm sure you understand I don't see what this had to do with me."

"Indeed. I'm getting to that. Over the centuries it has become our policy to recruit new knights from among the smartest and strongest wizards, and those who also have a strong moral backbone and the sense of duty one needs to dedicate a large part of their lives to guarding the world from this evil. Albus Dumbledore was one of our knights. He was a very idealistic intelligent young man when we approached him. He seemed like and ideal candidate at the time. He should have been one of our best and most reliable. Unfortunately he succumbed to the demon's lures without any of us noticing.

"The demon is an extremely intelligent one. It plays on the emotions and desires of those who come in contact with it-sneaks up on them. Albus thought, and we agreed, that he was strong enough to withstand its manipulations. He felt that by talking to it and studying it he would find a way to destroy it. Instead it found a way to destroy him.

"It was not Gellert who started the uprising during the second world war. It was all set up by Albus who by that time was well under the control of the evil. One of the strongest wizards combined with the demon's cunning is a very frightening thing, as I am sure you can understand. Gellert had been Albus's friend. They were so close to taking over at least the wizarding world it is too frightening to contemplate. It was only by a stroke of incredible luck that this was prevented. Unfortunately Gellert took the fall in order to protect the order and by then Dumbledore was well established into the world of politics. Even though we still guard the demon we believe it has control over Dumbledore and it, through Dumbledore, is once again gearing up to start something."

The man felt silent, allowing his small audience to digest what they'd been told. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance. They silently agreed that for now Harry would be asking the questions even though Hermione was bursting at the seams—her brain rapidly processing all she was being told.

"So basically," Harry summarised, "you are telling me you're part of an ancient order of knights protecting everyone this evil demon—a demon which is possessing our former headmaster."

As soon as he uttered those words he had to control himself from flinching. He had not wanted to alert Hermione of the fact yet that they would not be going back to Hogwarts. However there was no way either of them was going to be placed anywhere near Albus or one of his cronies' influence. To do so would be asking for trouble. Any illusions he had off her not picking up on his words were dashed by the sharp intake of breath of his best friend. He would have preferred to hold of that particular discussion to the morning of September first but it turned out he would be having it today. He knew he should be grateful she kept quiet about it now, but the determination on her face spoke volumes about conversation they would soon have.

His guests noticed nothing as he continued with his short summary. "And now you believe Dumbledore and this demon are up to something again." He kept his demeanour neutral.

"A touch simplified but that about covers it," Sherwood replied, his tone a little wry.

Harry and Hermione exchanged another look and Hermione merely shrugged. To her, so far, it seemed a fancy story to catch Harry's interest but at this point she could not fathom why. And in the Wizarding world you could not simply dismiss anything as fantasy.

"All right, I'll bite," was Harry's response. "What does all of this have to do with me?"

"A good question and I don't have a ready answer for you," Sherwood replied.

This was unexpected. Harry's gaze darkened and he allowed a touch of frost to enter his voice. "Are you wasting my time Mr. Hollington? Because let me be frank with you–I'm tired of people playing games with me and right now I think that is exactly what you're doing."

Sherwood held up his hands placatingly. "I should have chosen my words a bit more carefully. We know Dumbledore is planning something—everything points to it. We just cannot figure out what. The only obvious thing is that both you and Voldemort are the focal point of his attention at the moment, almost to the exclusion of everything else. What is so important about the two of you?"

"He could simply see Voldemort as competition," Hermione deduced. "Have Harry defeat him and then take over the country himself."

Sherwood shook his head even as a bit of approval for her quick thinking was evident on his face. "That would be an obvious conclusion. Yet everything Dumbledore does seems geared at maintaining the status quo. His order is actively guarding against Death Eater activity, yet he is trying to keep certain Death Eaters alive under the banner of possible redemption. On the other hand we have found evidence he has killed or had killed quite a few Death Eaters. There have also been instances where he has allowed certain pieces of new legislation to be enacted, while he has prevented others. On the surface this does not appear to be suspicious, but at times the bills which have passed and been defeated have contradicted each other. It simply makes no sense. Everything he seems to be doing seems geared to maintain the status quo. We just don't understand anything. Only the fact he is after you is blatantly obvious.

"I see." Harry understood what he was saying but honestly did not what to make of it. He really wanted to talk it over with Hermione and get her opinion. However it seemed the most important issue had not been addressed yet. "All right, let us cut to the chase. What do you want from me and what do you offer in return?"

"Lord Black!" Dame Longbottom said with disapproval. "Some manners please. You may not realise who you are talking to and just what he has done for our world but a bit of patience and manners would be appropriate. One can make allowances for ignorance but…"

A quiet snort interrupted her speech and it surprised everyone in the room who uttered it. Not in the least herself but Hermione went ahead anyway. "With all due respect Dame Longbottom, we have been lied to and manipulated from the moment we entered the wizarding world, and that's not even taking into account the home life Harry had prior to getting his Hogwarts letter. At this point I have some serious doubts about the wizarding world in general, given the loathing and scorn we have both faced. Don't you dare talk to us about manners and decorum."

Harry had not realised Hermione's emotions ran so deep. He was also touched that she so obviously stood up for him—she was really the only one who had ever done so.

Dame Longbottom had the grace to look properly chastened. "My apologies Lord Black, Miss Granger. I think I have become a little too set in my ways and forgot I am not dealing with a couple of wayward children."

Hermione calmed down but a sense of unease took hold of her—she had never stood up to an adult like that. It was not in her nature. However her actions had been right and necessary. It seemed Harry was not the only one with a changed attitude. Hermione knew she had a lot of soul searching to do.

It was unclear what Sherwood Hollington thought of the little scene but he did as Harry requested and cut to the chase. "We want an alliance with you and yours, Lord Black."

Harry nodded for him to continue. "What do you propose?"

"We can give you access to all our knowledge and intelligence. We can train and school you in magic and Wizarding culture both since you are not returning to Hogwarts. We can also provide you with excellent body guards and legal council. We employ some of the best and I doubt you can afford to remain in this house forever. I think this alliance will be very beneficial for you."

"Maybe," Harry allowed. "But what I have still not heard is what you want in return. What is it going to cost me?"

"Opportunity, Mr. Potter. Simply opportunity. Dumbledore is moving heaven and earth to get at you. If we associate closely with you it is our hope that sooner or later we'll get the opportunity to strike at him and remove him from the stage once and for all."

"You want to use Harry as bait!" Hermione concluded rather horrified.

oO0Oo

A/n I'm not following canon all too much in this story, but that might be obvious already….


End file.
